yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 117
"Kaito in a Frenzy - The Ultimate Teacher-Student Confrontation"!! is the one hundredth and seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 18, 2013. Featured Duel: Mosquito Ninja vs. Kite and Quinton Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Mosquito Ninja Mosquito Ninja Sets a card. Turn 4: Quinton Quinton draws "Micron Force" and attacks "Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja" (0/0) with "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000). But Mosquito Ninja activates the effect of "Shadow Mosquito Ninja", by detaching an Overlay Unit this card cannot be destroyed by battle and he takes no battle damage from that battle. Also he is able to place 1 "Hallucination Counter" on 1 face-up monster on the field. He places the "Hallucination Counter" on "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500). Quinton Sets two cards. Turn 5: Kite Kite declares the attack of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" on "Shadow Mosquito Ninja" and tries to use its effect, but "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" effects are negated because of the "Hallucination Counter" placed on it. Mosquito Ninja activates the other effect of "Shadow Mosquito Ninja", if this card is targeted for an attack by a monster with a "Hallucination Counter", this card cannot be destroyed by that battle and his opponent takes any battle damage that he would have taken from that battle. Since this duel is a Battle Royale, Mosquito Ninja selects Quinton as the target for the battle damage. Quinton activates one of his face-down card "Micron Force" whose effect allows him to target 1 face-up monster on the field and halve its original ATK. He selects "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000 → 1500). Quinton receives the lowered battle damage (Quinton 2000 → 500). Kite Sets two cards. Turn 6: Mosquito Ninja Mosquito Ninja Normal Summons "Army Mosquito Blood Commando" (300/0) and activates its effect. Since he controls a "Shadow Mosquito Ninja", by Tributeing this card he can place 1 "Hallucination Counter" on 1 face-up monster his opponent controls. He selects "Dyson Sphere" as the target for this effect. He then activates "Mosquito School Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Flame Emission" from his hand, which gives 600 damage to each player for each monster they control with a "Hallucination Counter". Quinton counters by activating his face-down card "Elastic Space", when he would take damage from his opponent's card effect, his opponent takes that damage instead and then any effect damage he take for the rest of this turn becomes 0. Kite activates his face-down card "Exchange Power", when a player would take damage from a card effect, 1 face-up monster he controls loses ATK equal to that damage, and that damage becomes 0. Kite selects "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" at the target for the effect (1500 → 300) and Mosquito Ninja takes no damage. Turn 7: Quinton Quinton declares the attack of "Dyson Sphere" on "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Kite activates his face-down "Prevent Reborn", when a face-up Attack Position monster he control is destroyed by battle. Reduce the battle damage from that battle by 1000 and then Special Summon that monster (Kite 2000 → 500). "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is Special Summoned via the effect and since it was destroyed and then Special Summoned, the "Hallucination Counter" on it is removed from it. Quinton Sets two cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes